


gather ye rosebuds

by Medie



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is a queen, born to rule a realm of ice and snow, stolen though she was, and she <em>will</em> rule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gather ye rosebuds

She likes this world. Midgard. Earth. She glories in their cities, their middling civilizations, and gluts herself on their weaknesses. Humans are so ridiculously frail of mind and body that they're hardly challenge at all. She even considers feeling guilt as she glides through their lives, plucking this and that, or would if she were subject to such emotions. 

As she is not, however, Loki merely cloaks herself in a new illusion and whispers a new lie into another ear, thinking not of the sadness it would bring to her mother's eyes. She curls herself around this man, this human, and rides him without interest. He sputters, groans, and writhes beneath her. His pale, flabby flesh twists and shakes as he thrusts up, his hands tight on her thighs, and she builds herself a deception to wrap around him. Only a small one, light on energy and effort, but enough to make this more palatable. 

When she looks again it is Fandral beneath her and she tips head back to laugh, savoring the temptation to, for just one instant, let Heimdall see her now. She does not, however, for if the Bifrost has been repaired then she would not get far before Thor and his companions set upon her.

She has more to do before she faces her brother again and, easily controlled they may be, humans take time. Building a fortune and collating resources is easy, she accomplishes that within days of touching Midgard's shores for the first time, but an army is considerably less so. 

Loki practices and trains, learning to draw on the energies of this realm while searching for better power sources, and she plays. She whispers here, touches there, laughs and plans while Thor's little human dreams and watches the stars. She visits Jane often, amused by her work and, perhaps, intrigued by it too. Humanity is not what Asgard believed them to be, those days are long past, but Humanity is not what they believe themselves to be either.

An affliction common to all, she thinks and lets the man beneath her fall to the ruined sheets. It is simple work to coax his passwords from him, his permissions, and grant herself access to his accounts. These are her spoils of war and she will use them more wisely than he ever did. 

Not that his actions matter. He is forgotten, discarded, and she barely notices when the illusion she'd placed upon him fades. Sliding from his bed, she wraps herself in the sleekest of his robes and walks to his computer. 

Transferring what she needs takes no time at all. She sits back with a glass of his finest, watching the screen with a smile, and contemplates her plans. It is time, perhaps that she visit the warriors (though in their dark suits, and the armor they call kevlar, they hardly deserve such a term) who'd briefly imprisoned Thor and thought to take Mjölnir for themselves. 

They know more than most of their kind and knowledge has always been more valuable than gold. At the very least they might be more interesting sport than she's had thus far. 

In Asgard she was Odin's jewel, his emerald-eyed prize (words which scald her skin now that she knows the truth behind them), believed too delicate for battle even when she fought at Thor's side. Here they see her body and little else. It is useful for her purposes, but galling all the same. She is not their plaything, no matter how many times she might be required to pretend otherwise. 

She is a queen, born to rule a realm of ice and snow, stolen though she was, and she _will_ rule. Damaged and defiled by her inhabitants, the Earth is hardly a match for the shining spires of Asgard, but it will have to do. 

When she meets her family again, when she sees her brother before her, she will greet them as a queen. She will take all that has been denied her and she will make them _see_.

With a laugh, Loki tips her glass at the bedchamber and the sleeping man within it.


End file.
